memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Ice
|pages = 54 |year = 2367 |stardate = 44612.3 }} Riker finds himself on thin ice! Summary The proceeds through space when a distress call from Lyrinda Halk of the USS Marco Polo, attacked by unknown assailants and near destruction. The Enterprise races to the scene, and Will Riker reveals Captain Halk is a childhood friend, with whom he shared an intimate relationship. The Enterprise is briefly waylaid by a super-string phenomenon -- long energetic gravity anomalies in their path. The crew then finds the Marco Polo adrift, and rescues Captain Halk and a few survivors, before the robot-controlled starships come about and chase the ships apart. The vessels, programmed by the long-dead Darzun civilization, are designed to attack anything within a certain radius from their fleet and home system. Riker, cut off aboard Marco Polo, leads the robot ships into the super-strings, where they are destroyed. Background information * An earlier version of the cover was shown in some previews for the comic. Captain Halk was originally depicted with longer hair, the final version has her hairstyle much shorter. * Several points in Riker's past were illustrated in this story: his childhood, Academy days, and as a junior officer on the . This story had a reference to a variant of a ''Constellation''-class starship (with a [[Constitution class|Refit Constitution]] engineering hull attached in place of the lower two nacelles. In the story it was called the ''Challenger''-class. This reference created some confusion with Michael Okuda's writings assigning that name to one of the Battle of Wolf 359 wreckage models. Some fans believed that the Challenger-class model built for that scene might be of the configuration shown in the comic, but later photos of the actual model, of a different configuration, were shown by Mr. Okuda at a convention. Other starships in this issue were designs taken from FASA's role-playing games and one was even derived from the unofficially published Ships of the Star Fleet series. Creators * Based on created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Michael Jan Friedman * Artists: ** Matt Haley (pencil art) ** Carlos Garzon (inking) ** Juliana Ferriter (color art) ** Bob Pinaha (letter art) ** Jerome K. Moore (cover art) * Editor: Robert Greenberger Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : . ; William T. Riker :Enterprise-D exec. ; Data : Enterprise-D operations officer. ; Lyrinda Halk : Marco Polo captain. ; Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Enterprise-D chief engineer. ; Worf : Klingon Enterprise-D security chief. ; Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor. ; Miles O'Brien : Enterprise-D transporter chief. ; Ledbetter : Hood captain. ; David Brett: Maro Polo ensign. ; Calabria : Enterprise-D crewmember. ; Marco Polo operations commander ; Farmer ;Bond : Enterprise-D nurse. Bond appeared in one interior art panel. He had no dialogue in this issue. ;Leung ;Silas ;Pierce ;Epstein References ;Alaska ; Beta Marada ; USS Caspian (NCC-5507): The ''Caspian appeared to match the configuration of a refit-style Larson-class starship, as seen in FASA's Federation Ship Recognition Manual. ; cosmic string ; Darzun ; Far-Pel VII ; : Federation starship, an assignment of Lyrinda Halk. ; : Federation starship, assignment of Commander William Riker. ; USS Marco Polo (NCC-7219) : Federation starship, identified as "Challenger" class. ; : Federation starship, mistaken by Riker to be the duty station of Lyrinda Halk. ; training ship ; : Federation starship, first assignment of Ensign Lyrinda Halk. Timeline ;2340s : Lyrinda's father died in a nuclear plant accident when she was 12. ;Mid 2350s : Riker and Lyrinda are Starfleet Academy cadets on the Caspian exercise. ;Early 2360s : Riker and Lyrinda meet in Alaska, on leave from the Hood and Fearless, respectively. ;2367 : The Darzun robot ships attack Marco Polo. " |next = #3: "The Broken Moon!" }} Category:Comics